


Presumed Dead

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Episode Tags [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: How did Beverly handle Jean-Luc's supposed Death in Gambit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N While watching Gambit Part 1, I was surprised that Beverly only appeared in the teaser and then not again in the episode. I was further surprised when I checked the script and it showed a scene with Will that either never was filmed or was deleted. So I got to thinking about what Beverly might have been doing after finding out Jean-Luc was dead....and this happened. Uhm.....oops? Bold text is from the script for Gambit, Part 1.

**“You’ll like this. The man got what was coming to him. When they knocked him down, one of them took out a weapon...and fired.  He was vaporized.”**

Beverly clutched at her stomach and doubled over in shock.  Worf and Will ran to either side of her to support her and Will glared at the alien who had delivered the news.  “He told you, my sister was pregnant.  You shouldn’t have shocked her like that.”  Beverly sharply looked up at Worf, but he took no notice.  She shrugged off Will and Worf’s grip and levelled her phaser back at the alien and decided to play her part.

“I didn’t want him dead!  He was the father of my child!  Now what are we going to do?”  She looked over at Will and continued. “I hope you’re happy.  Because I’m not!”  Beverly fired the phaser at the ceiling for effect and as the dust fell from the ceiling, activated the away team’s transporter back to _Enterprise_. 

As they stepped off the transporter pad, Will grabbed Beverly’s arm.  “Great acting.  How did you know Worf told the man you were pregnant to grab your stomach like that?”

“Oh, I overheard Worf.” 

“Good job, Doctor. I’ll need an official report and a....death certificate...for Starfleet.”  Beverly bit her lip and nodded as she breezed past Will towards the exit.  Beverly waited until she reached Jean-Luc’s quarters before breaking down.  “I can’t do this again.  I just can’t.”

###

Deanna found Will in his quarters.  **“I’m arranging a memorial service...I think you should be the one to deliver the eulogy.”**

 **“Ask Beverly. She knew him the longest....** ”

“Beverly isn’t leaving the Captain’s quarters.”  Will looked up.

“Captain’s quarters?  Not her own?”

“No.  She won’t let me in.  All I can sense from her is a great feeling of loss and uncertainty.  Will, you have to remember....not only has she known the Captain longer than any of us....she’s known him for most of her adult life....and her husband had been serving under Captain Picard when he had been killed on an away mission.  Naturally, the death of the Captain is going to be hitting her hard.  I heard her muttering  ‘I won’t do this again’. I think Beverly is going to need our support.  You know how close she and the Captain were. “  Will looked at Deanna with shock.  If truth be told, he was so busy dealing with his own grief, he hadn’t thought about how Beverly might have been feeling.  _Perhaps she hadn’t been acting when she fell over after the alien told us of the Captain’s death_.

“I should go talk to her.  I’m going to need...I’m going to need her official report and death certificate for Starfleet. Will you come with me?”  Deanna nodded as Will got up from his chair.  “Well, no time like the present.  You said she’s in the Captain’s quarters and not her own?” 

“Yes.  I think she wanted to feel closer to the Captain.” 

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Will used his command override to enter the Captain’s quarters with Deanna.  The room was dark, save for a lone candle burning on a low table in front of the settee.  Beverly was curled up in a corner of the settee, asleep and using the Captain’s jacket as a blanket.  Will gently shook her awake.

“Beverly?”  Her eyes fluttered open and she pulled herself into a seated position.  “Will.”

“Beverly...are you alright?”  He took in her appearance.  Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes bloodshot.  Tracks of tears had dried down her face and a necklace containing what looked like wedding rings had been pulled out from where she wore them tucked into her uniform.  Will exchanged a glance with Deanna.  He hadn’t known she still carried around her rings from her marriage to Jack Crusher.  He never saw her wear a ring in all the years he had known her and he assumed she had stopped wearing them long ago.  Seeing her rings around her neck made him realise how vulnerable Beverly must be feeling right now, losing her last link other than her son to her husband.

“Yes of course, I’m fine.” Beverly rested her hands on her stomach. 

“Honestly?  You don’t look fine.”  He reached out and ran a finger down her face.  “Beverly, I know Captain Picard....I know Jean-Luc and you were close and I want you to know how sorry I am that we found out about his death the way we had.  If I had any inkling he might have been dead, I wouldn’t have put you in that situation.” Beverly reached out to pat Will’s hand. “I know.” 

“But good thinking to fire at the ceiling to cover us leaving.”  Will took a fortifying breath.  “Now, I have to be a bit unpleasant and ask you for your final report....Starfleet will need....well, they’re going to need to be notified and they’ll want conformation.....”  Beverly nodded and wiped away the new tears that had begun to fall.  “You’ll have it.” 

Deanna stepped forward. “Beverly, please let me help you.”

“Deanna, I’m fine.”

“Beverly, you’re not fine.  Your emotions are in turmoil.” She pointed at the necklace hanging on the outside of Beverly’s uniform. “You’ve just lost the last link to your husband.  Please, let me help you.  Talk to me.”

Beverly shook her head and rested her hands across her stomach once more. “Deanna, I’m fine.  Now please leave.  Both of you.  I want...I need...to be alone.”

Will nodded.  “Starfleet is going to want to know who Captain Picard’s next of kin is. I assume it’s his brother in La Barre?” 

 “I’ve already spoken with Robert and Marie.  I needed to...well, I needed to be the one who told them. “

“I see.  Do you know if the Captain maintained any other residences we need to be aware of?”

“He shared my apartment in San Francisco.  Or I shared his, I can’t really remember who owned it first. I guess it’s my apartment now.  Wesley is currently using it.”

“Right. I, ah, expect to see your report soon, Doctor.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Will placed his hand on Deanna’s back and led her out of the Captain’s quarters.

###

Will was pleasantly surprised in the morning to see a report from Beverly sitting on the Captain’s desk.  It contained an analysis of the DNA she had collected at the bar confirming the DNA to have been Captain Picard’s as well as a death certificate officially declaring him dead.  Her signature looked shaky on the form, but it would be enough for Starfleet.  He also noticed a second PADD under the report and at first glance, it appeared to be a resignation letter.  He put that to one side, deciding to deal with whoever was resigning later and made his call to Starfleet.

 **“My condolences to you and your crew. Captain Picard’s death is a loss to the entire Federation**.” Admiral Chekote’s words felt hollow to Will. No doubt the admiral has had to say these words multiple times until they no longer held meaning.

“Yes, Sir.  It has been very hard on our crew as you can imagine.  Many of us have been working with Captain Picard for years, and much of the crew regards each other as family.”

“And how is Doctor Crusher handling it?”

“Sir?”

“It is very hard to lose a spouse.”

“Yes, I think the loss of the Captain has brought back some of the feelings from when her husband passed away all those years ago.”

“You misunderstood, Commander. How is she reacting to the death of her husband?”

“Husband, sir?  Jack Crusher passed away nearly twenty years ago.” Will was puzzled.  Yes, Jack had been best friends with the Captain, and it had been obvious that the Captain’s death had brought back up thoughts of Jack, but why would the admiral be concerned about Beverly?

Admiral Chekote leaned forward in his chair.  This was unusual.  “So then, you are unaware?”

“Unaware of what, Sir?”

“Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher...are married.”  Will gasped. _When did that happen? And why hadn’t they told any of us?_

“Sir?  Are you....sure?”

“Commander, I performed their wedding myself.  About a year ago, shortly before they went on the Black Ops mission.  I believe your Lieutenant Worf was their witness.” 

A shocked look crossed Will’s face. “No, Sir. I was....unaware. The Captain and Doctor have maintained separate quarters and have never given any indication to us that they were....are you sure they are still married?”

“Very.  I spoke with Captain Picard just before I authorised his leave to pursue these missing artefacts.”

“I see.  Thank you, Admiral.”

“The _Enterprise_ is available to use at your discretion, Commander.  Chekote out.”

Will watched as the Admiral’s image faded back to the Federation logo and sat back in the Captain’s chair. _Married?_ _Why hadn’t they told anyone? And...Worf knew?_   Will activated his comm badge. “Riker to Worf.”

“Worf, here.”

“Worf, please report to the Captain’s Ready Room.”

“Right away, Sir.”

Will was going to get some answers.  He glanced down at the PADD containing the resignation letter and did a double take.  The letter was from Beverly.

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_Please be advised that this letter is official tender of my resignation from serving on the_ USS Enterprise _as well as from Starfleet in general.  I will remain onboard the ship, in my quarters, until such time as transportation back to Earth can be arranged, where I will reside at my home in La Barre, France. Please understand I hold no ill will towards the_ Enterprise _, any of its crew, or Starfleet in regards to the death of Captain Picard, however it is for the best of my family if I resign._

_Sincerely,_

_Doctor Beverly Crusher, MD, Commander, Chief Medical Officer_ USS Enterprise.

Will set the PADD to one side as the door to the ready room slid open. He would deal with Beverly’s resignation later.  But first, he needed to speak with his acting second officer.

“Worf, please, have a seat.”

“I prefer to stand, Sir.”

“Of course.  Worf, I have just spoken with Admiral Chekote and he told me something interesting I had been unaware of.”  He glanced up and Worf.  As usual, Worf maintained a steady gaze. “However it seems you in fact were quite aware of the situation and didn’t feel the need to inform me.”

“Sir?”

“Worf, what can you tell me about the relationship between Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher?”

“Sir, I fail to see the relevance over a personal relationship...”

“Worf.  The man is dead.  I just had a conversation where I was told that not only was Beverly married to the Captain, but you had been their witness....and I find out that this marriage had been kept hidden from the rest of the crew for nearly a year.  What do you know about this?”

“On our way to Celtris Three when we were sent on our covert mission.  When we realised we might not return....the Captain and Doctor Crusher decided they wanted to face death together.  The Admiral performed the ceremony.  When the Doctor and I returned without the Captain, she asked me not to reveal their marriage.  I could not disobey orders from a superior officer.” Worf stood tall.

“I see.  And when we were down on Dessica Two?”

“I may have...twisted the truth a bit, Sir.“

“Yes, and now I have a widow to deal with. A widow who has just resigned her commission.”

“Sir?”  Will tossed the PADD with Beverly’s resignation to Worf for him to read.  “She is...distressed, Sir.  As anyone would be if they lost their mate.  I do not believe she truly intends on leaving the ship.”

“We shall see, Mr Worf.  Dismissed.”

As the doors slid shut behind Worf, Will picked up the PADD with Beverly’s resignation. He did not transmit her resignation to Starfleet with her report, and he intended to try to convince her to stay.  He debated speaking with Deanna first and letting her know what he had just found out, but he decided to respect the Captain and Beverly’s privacy for now. He made his way to Beverly’ quarters and was shocked to find the door hanging open and the room completely empty of Beverly’s personal items.  He sighed and made his way towards the Captain’s quarters.  He once again used his override to let himself in, and was slightly relieved to find Beverly’s crates in the Captain’s living room, and several open crates with some of the Captain’s belongings packed into them. 

Beverly emerged from the bedroom, wearing casual clothing and carrying a few books in her hand.  Will noticed the glint of a ring on her finger...the same ring she had been wearing on a chain around her neck.  What he thought had been her ring from her marriage to Jack Crusher must have been her wedding ring from her wedding to the Captain.  He reached out an arm and pulled Beverly into an embrace.

“Beverly, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t know you and the Captain....”  Beverly nodded into his chest.

“We ahh...wanted it to remain a secret.  We felt it was for the best....”  Will led Beverly over to the sofa and sat down in a chair opposite her.

“But he had that relationship with Nella?  And you kept your quarters?”  Beverly smiled.

“Ah, but did you ever see him and Nella doing anything other than playing music together?  She tried to kiss him...more than once.  But no, all Nella had been to Jean-Luc was someone to share his music with.”

“She tried to use her influence...she had me thinking she was the Captain’s girlfriend....”

“I’m sorry for the deception, Will.  As to my quarters...I never sleep there.  Most of my clothing is here. “

“I...see. Why didn’t you tell me? Or Deanna?  I thought we were your friends. Does Wesley know?”

“Of course he knows.  Wesley was overjoyed . He wanted Jean-Luc to marry me since he was a boy.  I’m only sorry he wasn’t there when we got married, but we didn’t want to wait.”

“Why?”

“We thought we were going to die.  We wanted to acknowledge our relationship before we died...and Jean-Luc wanted...he wanted to provide for Wesley in case we...in case we didn’t come back.  Wesley would have inherited Jean-Luc’s share of the vineyard...I guess it’s his now...his and the baby’s...”

“Baby?  Beverly...are you pregnant? I thought Worf had just made that up.”  Beverly smiled and rested a hand on her stomach.

“Only eight weeks along. Worf told me I smelled different, but  Jean-Luc didn’t even know before he...” Beverly trailed off as her tears once again began to fall. 

“I’m sorry, Beverly.  Is that why you’re resigning?”

“Yes.  I can’t raise another child in the organisation that took their father from them.  I did it with Wesley after Jack, but I can’t do it now.  I’ve spoken with Marie and Robert.  I’m going to live with them and just be Beverly Picard, widow of Captain Jean-Luc Picard.”

“You’ll never be ‘just Beverly’. But please, would you reconsider?”

“I don’t know, Will.  If you need a doctor, I’ll perform my duties until you can arrange passage to Earth for me, but I think I’m done with Starfleet.”

“I understand.  I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Will.”

Will’s badge beeped. “Bridge to Commander Riker.”

“Riker here.”

“We have arrived at Barradas Three.”

“I’m on my way.  Riker Out.”  He stood up and looked at Beverly. “Duty calls.  If I need you?”

“I’ll be in Sickbay.”

“Thank you.”

As Will exited the Captain’s quarters he smiled. _A baby?  Just wait until Deanna finds out!_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will’s now been captured. Beverly still thinks Jean-Luc is dead. Bold text from the script for Gambit Part 2

“Data, there appears to be a second and a third message buried within Commander Riker’s codes.  I can try to separate them further, but I could really use your help.”  Geordi looked over at his friend who was now in command of the _Enterprise_ in the absence of both a Captain and First Officer. Technically, Beverly should be in the command seat as the next highest ranking Bridge officer, but she had declined the offer, preferring to remain in Sickbay in case she was needed there.

“I will take a look at it.”  Data began manipulating the code.  “There appears to be a message in here for Doctor Crusher.  Data to Sickbay.”

“Crusher here.”

“Doctor, when Commander Riker attempted to use his command codes, he sent along two secret transmissions and one is headed with your identification number.  I am sending it to your station now.”

“Thank you, Data.  Crusher out.”

Beverly watched as a string of numbers scrolled across her screen.  _This is for me?_ _I’m not a mathematician._  She squinted at the data and realisation dawned on her.  _Stardates!_  She commanded the computer to replay the message at half speed.  She quickly deciphered the dates scrolling by.  Jean-Luc’s birthdate....her birthdate....the date she and Jean-Luc met...Wesley’s birthdate....the date Jack died...the date she and Jean-Luc first went out...the date she arrived on the _Enterprise_....the date she and Jean-Luc rekindled their relationship...and the date they were married.  The message ended with Jean-Luc’s own identification number, so there was absoloutely no question who the message was from. _No one would know some of these dates were related. They have to have come from Jean-Luc.  It’s his message to me to let me know he’s ok.  He’s alive!_   Beverly smiled and patted her abdomen where the little piece of her DNA mixed with Jean-Luc’s was busy dividing itself.  “You hear that, baby?  Your papa is alive!” _Now, for him to survive and make it back to me so I can tell him about the baby....unless Will told him.  I hope not._

Before Beverly had a chance to tell anyone about her message from Jean-Luc, she was asked to assist Worf in detaining a Klingon ship for a health and safety inspection.  She was just trying to decide if they could come up with any other tests to run on the shuttle when she was given a shock as Will beamed over with members of the mercenary ship...including Jean-Luc.  He conveyed to her and Worf a look to not reveal their knowledge of his identity and she nodded, but not before taking him in with her eyes to make sure he was really there. He appeared to be uninjured, and like her, had removed his wedding ring from around his neck and wore it proudly on his ring finger.  He let a slight smile grace his lips when he saw Beverly before he ducked into the Klingon shuttle.

Beverly hurried into the shuttle behind Jean-Luc as if trying to stop him.  Will levelled his phaser at Worf, daring him to follow, but also preventing any other member of the mercenary ship from entering the shuttle.  Inside the shuttle,  Jean-Luc attacked Beverly with a ferocious kiss.  “I love you. And I’m sorry for this...”  He then shoved her out of the shuttle with his phaser aimed at her back.  “It’s not here.  It must be on the Klingon captain.”  He shoved Beverly into Worf.  “Where is he?”

Will stared at Worf and Beverly.  He hadn’t revealed Beverly’s pregnancy to his Captain, but he had let the Captain know he was aware of their secret marriage and with the knowledge of both, he was loathe to stun Beverly. After being informed of the location of the Klingon Captain, he had no choice.  He made sure he stunned Worf first and tried to apologize with his eyes as he struck Beverly with the beam set on the lowest possible setting.  He only hoped he hadn’t harmed the baby.  If he had, he knew neither Captain nor Beverly would ever forgive him.

When Will came to on the floor of the conference room, he laughed.  “It worked! Someone send a medical team to Shuttle Bay 2.  Worf and Doctor Crusher were stunned.”

“Right away, Sir.”

When Beverly was roused, she shoved off the help of her staff and reached for the tricorder.  Running it over her body, she breathed out a sigh of relief.  The baby was fine.  She didn’t think Will had told Jean-Luc, and for that she was grateful as she wanted to tell him herself. 

She returned to Jean-Luc’s quarters and continued to unpack her crates. She wouldn’t be resigning now that Jean-Luc was alive and well.  She just hoped it didn’t take too long to get him back.

###

Beverly flew through the corridors to Transporter Room Two.  Jean-Luc was fine, and he would be beamed back soon.  She and Jean-Luc had always kept their relationship from the rest of the crew with Worf being the only one who knew about their marriage. Not even Deanna was aware, and that had taken a lot of mental shielding on Beverly’s part. But right now, she didn’t care.  All she wanted was to be in Jean-Luc’s arms and sod the crew. 

She reached the transporter room just as Jean-Luc and the members of the away team were materialising on the platform.  Beverly barely gave Jean-Luc time to acknowledge her presence before she had flung her arms around his neck and was kissing him.  Worf and Will looked on in amusement and began to shuffle the rest of the away team out of the room. 

“Oh, Beverly,”  Jean-Luc murmured against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close against him. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.  I’m sorry, my love. I’m so, so sorry.”

Beverly leaned back to look in his eyes. “You better be.  I had to sign your death certificate!”  She swatted at his chest. “I never want to do that again!”  Jean-Luc kissed the top of her head and guided her off the pad and towards the door where Will and Data were waiting.  “I promise, my love.”

He wrapped a arm around Beverly as the four officers walked down the corridor towards his quarters.  **“Number One, set course for Starbase two-twenty-seven.  I’ll be on the Bridge shortly.”** Beverly raised her eyebrows at her husband, who stifled a yawn. 

 **“Wait a minute...You were declared dead, remember?  You can’t give orders around here.”**  

Beverly grinned.  “I might have to perform an,” She paused to run a hand gently down Jean-Luc’s chest, causing him to blush and Will to grin, “...examination to ensure you are alive.” 

The quartet stopped outside of Jean-Luc’s quarters . “Well, then I guess I’ll be in my quarters.  Number One, you have the bridge.”

“No, he doesn’t.”  Will gaped at Data. “Commander Riker **is facing twelve counts of court martial offenses.** He cannot give orders, either.”

 **“Quite right.  I suggest you escort Commander Riker to the Brig.** Goodnight, gentlemen.”    Jean-Luc and Beverly didn’t wait to see Will’s reaction as they let the door close behind them.

Jean-Luc looked around the living room. “I see you’ve been redecorating. Am I to assume you have moved into my quarters completely?” 

Beverly nodded. “Less talking. More kissing.”  Beverly busied herself trying to figure out how to dismantle the leather straps from Jean-Luc’s shirt between kisses. Jean-Luc brushed her hands away and quickly disassembled the shirt and tugged it off over his head.  He pulled Beverly close once more and kissed her as he gently tugged her lab coat off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.  Beverly broke the kiss long enough to bend over and untie both hers and Jean-Luc’s boots  before kicking her own off and reaching for the zipper at the back of her uniform.  Once she had tugged her jumpsuit off, she reached for her husband’s trousers and soon had them joining her uniform on the floor. 

Jean-Luc led Beverly into their bedroom and she fell onto the bed, tugging him on top of her.  It only took a few seconds to divest each other of their underwear and then, wordlessly, they joined together.  Their love making was fierce and quick. There would be time later to take it slow, but right now, Jean-Luc needed his wife. 

They were cuddled together under the covers after when Jean-Luc twined his fingers through Beverly’s and brought her left hand to his lips.  “I see you’re wearing your ring openly....Can I assume everyone knows we are married?”

“Not everyone. Only Will. Admiral Chekote told him when Will informed him of your...of your death.  Chekote asked Will how I was handling losing my husband...I don’t think he realised we had been keeping it a secret. But I see you’re wearing your ring, too....”

“Well, ah...I needed to feel close to you.  And I needed to barter with the chain.”

“Hmm. Sure you did.” She trailed her free hand down his chest.  “And now?”

He tugged her closer and kissed the side of her head. “I don’t want to hide it anymore.  I’m not even sure why we were hiding it to begin with...”

“Oh, a stubborn old man was worried.”

“Who, me?” Beverly grinned.

“Besides, I think people will know we’re together in about seven months or so....”

“Seven? Why do we need to wait seven months?”

“Jean-Luc.  I’m pregnant.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes lit up.  “Only eight weeks along. “

“Really?  We’re going to have a baby?”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc pulled her on top of him and drew her into a deep kiss.  “Oh, Beverly. I never thought I would have children and now...I love you.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes went wide as he realised how tightly he was holding his wife and loosened his grip. “Am I...squishing the baby?”

Beverly laughed and adjusted herself so she was straddling Jean-Luc and sat up so he could see her abdomen.  “Jean-Luc, it’s only eight weeks old.  Just wait a few months when I start to get bigger.” Jean-Luc brought his hands from their spot on her hips forward to caress her stomach.

“Mm, I can’t wait.  You were so beautiful when you were pregnant with Wesley.”

“I was?  I didn’t feel beautiful.”

“Trust me, you were.  I was so jealous of Jack...he had you...and you were round with his baby...I even wished that you were having my baby....”

“...and now I am.” He nodded. “And now you are.  Do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“No, it’s too early to tell. All I can tell you is that we have a very healthy foetus.  Didn’t do it any harm when Will stunned me.”  Jean-Luc frowned.

“Did Will know you were pregnant?” She nodded. “and Worf.  Worf said I smelled different.”

“Ah, Klingon senses of smell.  Wait, you mean to tell me Will was not only aware of our marriage, but he knew about the baby and he stunned you?  Oh, wait until I get back on the bridge...”

“Jean-Luc, he felt very bad about it, I assure you.”  Beverly leaned down and kissed Jean-Luc.

“Hmmm.  So,” he said sliding his hand across Beverly’ back, “Now what?”

“We make love again.”  Jean-Luc grasped Beverly’s hips and guided her onto him.  “I like that idea.”

 “I suppose my Chief Medical Officer needs to declare me no longer deceased and fit to resume command...have I proven that I am indeed not dead?”  Jean-Luc was spooning Beverly after they had once again made love.  Jean-Luc had no idea how much time had passed, and he honestly didn’t care.  Beverly smirked. 

“Well, part of you is definitely not dead.”  She wiggled her hips against his and Jean-Luc groaned into her hair.  Beverly rolled onto her back and pulled her husband on top of him.  “I think I might need to run a few more tests...”

“Mm, Beverly, are you trying to kill me?”

###

They finally had managed to get out of bed and were lounging on the settee in their living room sipping tea.  Beverly held a PADD in one hand and was going over it. “Oh. It might take us a bit longer than we thought to declare you not dead.  This is complicated.”

“How so?”

“Well...the last time I had to fill out a death certificate for you and declare you dead I had been under orders to do so, so when we rescued you and I removed all the Borg implants, I let Admiral Nechayev deal with rescinding your death certificate.  But since I declared you dead...albeit based on some DNA residue and the words of that alien we met...we may have to return to Earth for an official hearing.”

“You’re kidding me.”  Beverly passed Jean-Luc the PADD so he could see for himself.

“Nope. And we’ll need to find that alien again if possible.  Oh, Will’s going to _love_ that.” 

Jean-Luc scrolled through the information. “This is outrageous.  Why is the word of my Chief Medical Officer not good enough?  Don’t the trust you?”

“I have a feeling they’ll trust me less in matters of your health when they find out I married you.  Strictly speaking, I should be delegating all your medical care to one of the doctor’s under me to avoid a conflict.  However, since you are the commanding officer of the ship, as the Chief Medical Officer it’s my responsibility and I’m the only one with clearance high enough to do things like remove you from duty...or declare you dead...but apparently, I don’t have the authority to declare you not dead.”  She sighed.  “At any rate, I think we had better call Robert and Marie...and Wesley.  I’ll need to tell Marie I won’t be moving in with them, too.”

“Oh? Was that your plan?”

“Yes.  I told Marie about the baby and she insisted that if I was resigning from Starfleet, I should come to La Barre.”

“I’m glad if I really was dead, you would have had Marie and Robert.  And Rene, no doubt would have doted on his aunt and cousin.”

“I was kind of looking forward to being just Beverly Picard....but I think I’m much happier that you’re alive.”  She reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Good to know. What about Wesley? “

“I called him when I thought you were dead, but I hadn’t told him about the baby yet.”

Jean-Luc settled into his chair in front of his console. “I guess I have some calls to make.  Care to join me?”

###

It had taken a several hours, and a promise to come to the vineyard before Marie would let Jean-Luc end the call.  In fact, he finally had to tell Marie that he still needed to speak with his step-son in order to get her to finally end the transmission.  Jean-Luc sat back in his chair and accepted the cup of tea Beverly handed to him.  “Thank you, my love.  I suppose we had better call Wesley.”

“Yes, and I think we should tell him about the baby too, don’t you?”

Fortunately, the call to Wesley was much shorter.  He was overjoyed to learn that not only was his step-father alive, but that he would be becoming an older brother. After a short conversation about Wesley’s classes, they ended their call to him too.   Beverly perched on Jean-Luc’s lap.  “Ready to start all the paperwork to declare you not dead?”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly’s waist and held her close.  “If we must.”

Beverly slid off of her husband’s lap and headed for their bedroom.  “I’ll get changed, then we’ll go to Sickbay.  Oh, and we really should try to figure out how we are going to tell everyone we’re married...and having a baby.”

“Beverly?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.  You’re just trying to get out of a physical, aren’t you?  Trying to butter me up?”

“Did it work?”

“No.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc decided to call a meeting of the senior staff to tell them about their marriage and the baby.  If truth be told, Beverly wasn’t sure why she hadn’t told everyone about their marriage when she and Worf had returned without Jean-Luc. She knew the marriage license would have been filed, but for some reason she had felt as though she needed to keep it a secret.  When they finally got Jean-Luc back, the two had exchanged rings one evening, but then chose to wear them on chains around their necks. Beverly wasn’t planning on changing her name at the time, so they just didn’t bother telling anyone of their marriage. 

The only fly in the ointment was when Nella Daren had tried to date Jean-Luc, though Beverly had found it fairly amusing.  Jean-Luc had enjoyed having someone to play his music with, but he had come close on more than one occasion to telling Nella he was married, especially when she had kissed him!  But, he knew Beverly was a forgiving woman and after over twenty years, she really had nothing to worry about. 

Telling their friends had gone surprisingly easy, especially with Worf and Will already knowing.  Data merely nodded, Geordi offered congratulations, and Deanna was shocked that they had managed to hide their relationship from her.  Jean-Luc told Will he was in charge of the ship until they could return to Earth to get Starfleet to acknowledge that he was no longer deceased and he and Beverly retreated back to their quarters. 

Jean-Luc smiled at his wife as they walked through the corridors of the _Enterprise_  arm-in-arm.  It really was good to be home.

 

 

 

 


End file.
